Bad Doggy!
by Hevy135
Summary: Katniss and the gang go on a very peculiar vacation to Antarctica. During a game of truth or dare Peeta, for a dare brings back a very cute looking Husky dog, but something is just not right about that dog... Parody of The Thing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own The Hunger Games characters it all belongs to Suzanne Collins. Nor do I own any of the movies, Songs, and the references mentioned here in this fic this is all for entertainment purposes ONLY. Enjoy Ps this supposed to be a parody of the movie The Thing 1981.

Heree I am riding inside of a hovercraft en route to this place called Antarctica. "_We are living in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine" _Says the thing called a boom box.

Haymitch: Can someone PLEASE shut that off it's been going on for 10 hours STRAIGHT!"

Gale: But I like it

Haymitch: Don't care IM TRYIN TO SLEEP!

Peeta: turn it off it's annoying anyway and the Beetles suck anyways

Gale: you stay outta this.

Saphy: Seriously Gale turn it off.

Gale: FFFFINE!

Forgot to mention, Saphy is this crazy ass girl that I swear is super human. One time the fence was on so we were waiting for the fence to turn back off, but she got real impatient and just jumped over the fence seriously.

Peeta: How long have we been on this ride anyway and can anyone remind me why are going to Antarctica for vacationing?

Saphy: WOO FLASHBACK DOO DOO DOOO.

Me and Peeta were playing the real or not real game when Gale called.

Gale: Were going on vacation!

"Ok whose coming?" I ask

Gale: me,Haymitch,Beetee,Finnick,Cato,Saphy,you,Clove, and Thresh.

Woah didn't know Gale was that much of a people person

Gale: you coming or not the others already agreed

"Where are we even going?"

Gale: It's a surprise.

"Can Peeta come"?

Gale:Suuure

I turn away from the phone facing Peeta "Do you want to go or not"?

Peeta: Suuuure

I go back to the phone "alright Peetas coming and so is Prim"

Gale: Cool coming in an hour

Saphy: ANNND here we are.

Haymitch (rising from bed): Okay children why don't we all just-

Beetee: Were here

Finnick: Cheese and Crackers FINALLY!

We all unload our stuff and settle in to this very nice looking bunker/hotel "Wonderful now what do we do now"? I ask after meeting everyone in the lounge.

Saphy: Let's play Truth or Dare

"Alright, Truth or Dare"? I ask

Saphy (thinking): HMMMMMMM hama hama menahama? Adahhhhhhh DARE HAH HAH!

I'm not surprised "Alright I dare you to flirt with Gale".

Saphy: You're sick.

I expect her to back down, but she actually walks up to Gale who is playing a card game with Finnick. annnd

Saphy: Ummmm hey ummm Gale

Gale: What?

Saphy: Ummmm nice shirt it makes you look soooooo handsome.

Gale: uhhhhhhh thanks?

By now I am laughing my head off and Peeta joins in. Saphy angrily walks towards us with a very red face.

Saphy: Well I don't know how to flirt!

Peeta: Can I play?

Cato: Woo Wooo me two!

Clove: Count me in baby!

Saphy: Alright alright. Uhhh Katniss!

Ah crap I think

Saphy: Truth or Dare?

"Truth" I answer as she gives me a very sinister looking smirk

Saphy: Would you rather see Peeta slowly starving to death or him getting slowly eaten alive by muttations.

That son of a glitch biscuits now don't get me wrong she's not sadistic or anything infact she's more of a gentler version of Cato, but this is just evil!

"Uhhhhhhhhhmmmm" I stammer eyeing Peeta who is looking at me very expectantly

Saphy: Oh and no saying neither or anything cause that's just cheating

Well looks like she's got me there

"Alright fine eaten alive by mutations". I say

Saphy: Ehh

Cato: I find that offensive.

This game of Truth or Dare just goes on and on. After dinner Gale and Finnick join in the fun until-

Finnick: Peeta truth or dare?

Peeta: Dare.

Finnick: I dare you to find some kind of life outside.

Peeta: Ok.

He takes his jacket and walk off in to frozen wasteland. We all start to worry because he's been gone for 20 minutes. After 10 more minutes were about to send a rescue team or something until Peeta finally comes back, with a husky.

Peeta: Ain't he adorable?

Finnick: Wow never thought you actually found life.

"Where did you even find him" I asked

Peeta: He was wandering around it took me a while to catch up to him I think he likes me.

Everyone's all cooing at dog, especially Prim except for Saphy who seems to be looking at the dog very wearily.

"What's wrong" I ask sitting next to her

Saphy: I swear there's something not right about that dog.

"What makes you say that"? I ask

Saphy: What's a dog doing out here anyway, but hey maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"You're being paranoid" I assure her

Saphy: Alright, but it's not my fault if that dog turns into some freaky looking monster thing that will eat everyone in this bunker.

I roll my eyes like that's ever gonna happen. We soon get pretty tired and decide to hit sack. I brush my teeth and see the dog has been watching kinda spooky if you ask me.

"Go on now" I say shooing the dog

Surprisingly the dog obeys and leaves the room. Finally some peace and quiet I was drifting off to sleep then-

SNAP!

**WOOO Cliffhanger anyways this was my very first fanfic so be nice to it, but please review and give me some ideas or suggestion and also tell me of what you think of it so far. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any movie, songs, and video games mentioned. This is all for entertainment purposes only! I also don't own the hunger games and its characters those belong to Suzanne Collins. Enjoy.

A/N: This chapter is both in and narration

_SNAP, SNAP_

Katniss: Stay back!

She grabs a nearby wet mop

Katniss: I have a dirty mop and I'm not afraid to use it!

?:MMMPH MMMPH MMMM!

Katniss (thinking): Ok really the smartest thing to do in this situation is to jump out that window, but

Katniss runs to the source of the snapping and muffled screaming with the mop ready. She very cautiously opens the door and finds Peeta strangling Saphy.

Saphy(being strangled by Peeta): uahh hes killin me!

Katniss: …

Peeta: Don't listen this isn't the real Saphy!

Saphy(still being strangled): YES I AM. HEL P ME I'M DYING!

Katniss: I'll be back

Katniss leaves the room while Peeta is STILL strangling the crap out of Saphy. Katniss then returns with a flamethrower and burns Saphy to death.

Saphy(burning) :AHHHHHHH I'M BURNIN AHHHHHHHHHH

She slowly morphs into this extremely hideous monster with huge sharp claws and a lizard face that only Helen Keller could love then dies.

Peeta: How'd you know she wasn't real?

Katniss: Face it Peeta shes stronger than you and could have very easily escaped.

Gale runs in with a mop ready.

Gale: What the fudge sandwich with pita bread on top is going on here!

Peeta: Saphy walked in and tried to kill me.

Katniss: And then I burned it to crisps.

Gale: So that explains why Saphy isn't in her room.

Katniss: Did you see anyone go into her room?

Gale (thinking): Uhhhhhh….I saw Prim going in the room for some balloons and that's about it.

Katniss: Anyone else?

Gale (Thinking): Ummmm…OH! I did see that Husky go in to her room and not come out.

The Room becomes eerily quiet.

Peeta (Laughing): Really guys you think killed Saphy, morphed into her, and tried to kill me?

Gale and Katniss: Yeah pretty much.

Katniss: You named it Mr. Husk?

Peeta: Nooo…yes

Gale: Anyways someone clean up that disgusting body thing.

Peeta: I'll do it.

Peeta get's a vacuum cleaner and sucks up the remaining ashes of the creature. He then takes out the waste and chucks it out the window.

Katniss: Ok I'm going to sleep now.

Peeta: Ok

The Next Day

The gang is in the dining room eating some waffles and Peeta joins them.

Peeta: Has anyone seen Mr. Husk?

All: NNNOPE.

Finnick: Where's Sa-

Katniss: She's dead.

Finnick: Ok.

Gale: Wait a minute if Katniss's theory is true on how the dog morphed into Saphy. Doesn't that mean that someone in this bunker/hotel is the "thing"?

Peeta: How's that possible? We killed it last night.

Beetee: You did, but I found samples of this "thing" outside when you threw it away and discovered that the "thing" is capable of killing it's pray and later transforming into its victim. Also it can subtract some of its mass to transform into other organisms and THAT organism could kill another person, and transform into that person.

Katniss: So it can duplicate?

Beetee: Pretty much.

Peeta: So where's Mr. Husk?

Beetee: Well I have the tape of the security camera in Saphy's room maybe we could review that and find out.

Katniss: Sounds good to me let's watch it right now.

Gale: I'll watch it too.

Beetee: Great let's go.

In Beetee's control room place or whatever it's called.

Beetee: Alright it's in.

The tape shows the Husky silently assassinating Saphy. It then transforms in to its true monster self. The "thing" then transforms into Saphy and disappears from the view of the camera.

Katniss: Congratulations Peeta you have just single handily killed everyone in this hotel/bunker.

Peeta: Well I didn't know the dog was some evil monster thing.

Beetee: Ok you know what let's just tell the others about the situation.

Later In the Lounge.

Finnick: Oh goody so your saying someone in this room could be the "thing"?

Beetee: Yeah.

Cato: Well it certainly isn't me.

Gale: How do I know you're not trying to trick us?

Cato: I'm not! I swear!

Beetee: Guys this isn't helping! I'm pretty sure the "thing" will try to kill us when were at our most vulnerable so don't make us vulnerable by fighting.

Finnick: She's right.

Cato: Alright alright fine.

Clove walks in.

Clove: Look what I've found

She slaps down a shredded piece of clothing that says Haymitch.

Peeta: AH Fudge tarts! That is clearly Haymitch's shirt so does that mean he's infected?

Katniss takes the clothing.

Katniss: Where did you get this?

Clove: On the ground just outside of here.

Beetee: OH MY GOD IT COULD BE IN THIS VERY ROOM RIGHT NOW!

Finnick: Beetee I think you need to calm-

Beetee: NO THIS NOT THE TIME TO CALM DOWN FOR ALL WE KNOW IT COULD BE YOU….OR YOU..IT COULD EVEN BE ME! OR IT COULD MAYBE BE-

_BOOM_

**ZOMG ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I know the whole "thing" is really confusing even I am confused by how the thing worked in the actual movie. And Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters nor do I own the 1982 movie the thing yadda yadda yadda any movie, Video Game, music mentioned/referenced in this I do not own yadda yadda yadda. ENJOY

A/N:please excuse my terrible grammer I promise I will try to improve and I would like to give special thanks to girlonfire68 for reviewing and inspiring me to keep writing this fic!

_BOOM!_

Beetee's head had been blown up clean off leaving nothing but a bloody neck stump.

Peeta: WOAH WOAH WOOOOAH!

Cato reloads his shot gun and looks at Peeta with a confused look.

Cato: What? It was obvious! He clearly was the "thing". Just watch he'll morph any second now.

2 minutes pass and nothing happens to Beetee's bloody corpse.

Katniss: You MORON you just killed the only person who actually knew how this thing worked!

Peeta: And can somebody PLEASE clean this thing up!

Katniss: Yes before Prim shows up!

Gale: Too late.

Prim walks in to the lounge only to be greeted by Beetee's headless corpse.

Prim: (faints)

Katniss: Ya see?

After 20 minutes of cleaning and scraping off blood off the walls, Beetee's body is dumped outside and everyone returns to the lounge.

Katniss: Alright now that's taken care of someone needs to go into Haymitch's room alone and unarmed and check If he is okay who volunteers?

Finnick: Woah woah woah we just found pieces Haymitch's shredded shirt doesn't that make him dead? Not to mention could be anyone in this room?

Clove: And since you're little sister came in here last I say Prim is the "thing".

Katniss then shields Prim, who is still unconscious.

Katniss: OH NO! Nobody is touching my little sister.

Gale: Isn't there anyway to check if somebody is the "thing"?

Finnick: OOOH! I have an idea! Why don't we take everyone's blood and touch it with a piece of hot wire? After all every piece of the "thing" has a defense mechanism.

Cato: Great idea.

Katniss then eye's Finnick very suspiciously.

Katniss: And how do you know that?

Finnick: Oh Beetee's ghost told me.

Katniss: Beetee's wha-

Peeta: ANYWAYS let's just start this stupid test so we can go back to our business after burning this thing alive.

Clove: (takes out knife) Alright since we don't have any blood samples let's just cut our arms open and spill blood on some petri dish or something.

Cato: That's my girl! Always have a knife just in case.

After a WHILE of getting everyone's blood samples Prim refuses to have her blood taken.

Prim: No way I'm not letting her touch my blood!

Cato: She's being difficult, she's the thing let's kill her now!

Katniss: NO! She is just scared that Clove might rip her hand open.

Prim: THANK YOU!

Gale: Look we need this test to catch the mean monster so give the nice lady your arm and start thinking about butterflies and rainbows.

Prim :( Reluctantly) Right, say this isn't going to hurt?

Clove: Nah this is gonna hurt A LOT.

Prim: (Panicking) Wai- (stab) OWWWWWWWAHHHHHH-

Everyone is sitting on the couch except Finnick, who is going to test their bloods. While Prim is giving Clove the I-will-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully-in-your-sleep look.

Finnick: Alright first Katniss…(sizzle) ok your good.

Finnick moves over to Cato's petri dish. Everyone's breath is hold as Finnick slowly touches the dish with the hot wire.

(sizzle)

Finnick: I'll do mine to prove to you all that I'm not the "thing".

(sizzle)

Finnick: See?

He then moves over and picks up Gale's blood. Finnick slowly touches the dish.

(sizzle)

Gale: Paranoid much?

Finnick ignores Gale and picks up Peeta's dish. He takes the wire and touches the dish.

Blood: YOW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

The blood jumps and spills on the floor while Peeta who has blank expressions start to shake.

Gale: CRAP AND I'M SITTING NEXT TO HIM!

Peeta then flies to the ceiling and starts to morph. His face opens up revealing several teeth while his body grows numerous vine-like tentacles whipping in all directions. He then jumps on top of Finnick and starts to nom on this hair.

Finnick: (Running around in circles) Owowowowowowow !

Cato: KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Gale Springs into action grabs a nearby flamethrower, which just happens to be there and burns the mutated Peeta off of Finnick's head.

Gale: Got it oh and sorry about your hair Finnick.

Finnick: My head feels like it got attacked by a vacuum cleaner.

Unknown to the group, but the arm of the mutated Peeta detaches from the body, grows spider legs and walks away.

HOLY CRAP A CLIFFHANGER! Don't forget to review and give some advice!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PERIOD! ANY MUSIC, TV SHOW, MOVIE, AND VIDEO GAME THAT ARE MENTIONED ARE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES! Enjoy!

_Two weeks later_

A funeral is held for Peeta, Saphy and Beetee- Woah woah woah wait. Since when is there a funeral home in a motel in the middle of Antarctica and where did all these random people come from? Uhhhhh *Punch* Anyways a funeral is held!

Up on the front row sits Katniss, Gale, Finnick, and Haymitch.

Katniss (crying): I'll never forget the time when I slept with Saphy because I was terrified of the fanfic called Cupcakes.

COMMENCE REALLY LONG FLASHBACK!

Katniss is sitting on the couch in her home looking at….nothing until Saphy jumps in the house through the window carrying a laptop

Saphy (giving katniss the laptop): Here read this!

Katniss: What is this thing anyway?

Saphy: It's a magical thing called a laptop. Now read the story on the screen!

Katniss starts reading a story called "Cupcakes"

Katniss: Heyyyyy is this My Little Pony? I LOVE THAT SHOW!

Saphy: Yes it is NOW READ IT!

Katniss: Okay Okay sheesh. (Reading) Yeah…uh..huh…Pinkie…DRUGS Rainbow Dash? Uhhh….okay…this is getting weird…and…wha….HUH? She..just… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Saphy (Laughing): Keep reading it gets better!

Katniss: AWWWW That is just SICK! OOF

Katniss runs to the window, jumps out of it and barfing noises are heard.

Saphy: LOLOOLLLOLOOLLOOOLOLLO!

_Midnight_

Saphy is sleeping soundly on her bed when she wakes up (to a disturbance in the force) turns her head and sees-

Saphy: KATNISS WHAT THE FUDGE! (Chucks alarm clock)

Katniss: OOF! (Thud)

Katniss struggles on the floor and gets up.

Katniss: What was that for!

Saphy: Why you sleep here?

Katniss: I…uhhhh...!

Saphy: Cool Story! Now get out!

Katniss: Can I sleep here?

Saphy: Go sleep with Peeta!

Katniss: Like HE could protect me from a psycho pony with kidnapping abilities!

Saphy: -_-

END FLASHBACK

Katniss (Crying more): NOW I HAVE NO ONE TO SLEEP WITH!

Gale: It's okay Catnip you can sleep with me from now on!

Katniss: Yeahhhhhhh No.

Haymitch (Drunk): How bout meh?

Katniss: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

The funeral ends and the caskets are buried…somewhere. The gang returns to the lounge and start doing their craps. Gale, Finnick, and Cato are playing some Call of Duty, Prim is stalking Clove, and Katniss is…..sleeping.

Gale: BOOM HEADSHOT!

Cato: ZOMG HAXXXXX!

Finnick: Why Can't we play Team Fortress?

Gale: CUZZZZZ in Team Fortress you need skillz.

Finnick: EXACTLY!

Suddenly Haymitch walks in drunk as usual.

Haymitch: Heyyyz whyz therez arm walking aroundzzza?

Cato: OH I dunno CAUSE YOUR DRUNK?

Haymitch: No seriuz there is an arm walking around.

Clove: Well if you guys don't mind I am going to get some shut eye in my room.

Prim (Grinning): Yeah me too!

Both girls walk out of the lounge in to the darkness of the hallway.

Cato: Byyyeeee! Terrible dreams!

_In the hallway_

Hey what do you know there is an arm walking around the motel and stalking Prim and Clove.

Arm: I'mm stalking youuuu.

Prim: Whass that?

Arm: Nothing.

Prim: Oh okay.

Clove: Who are you talking too?

Prim: I…Don't….Know.

Clove: (Whisper) Weirdo.

Behind them the arm mutates into a bigger arm now with big teeth.

Arm: RAWWWRRRR!

Clove: You do realize screaming like that will alert others.

Arm: SHUT UP!

The arm picks up Clove with its fingers and starts noming on her face.

Clove: Little HELP here!

Prim: NAW I'll just do nothing.

The arm then finishes Clove's face then eats her whole.

Prim: Good job my arm! Now let's merge together and eat the rest!

Arm: YEAH!

_Back at the lounge_

Haymitch: Did you here that?

Finnick: Here what?

Haymitch: An arm eating a face.

Finnick: Dude you had wayyy too much booze.

A/N HOLY CRAP PRIM HAS BEEN THE THING ALL ALONG! NOW WHO WILL SHE DISGUISE AS? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED! MMMKAY?

Anyways if I get some decent reviews I'll focus on this fic a lot more MMMMMMKAY?

_The Next Day_

Everyone is in the dining room eating breakfast all except Prim and Clove.

Katniss: Where's Prim and Clove?

Finnick: I just saw them in the hallway giggling with each other.

Katniss: Clove and Prim, best friends, you serious?

Finnick: They were talking about some weird stuff like Cut up, eat, and slice and dice.

Clove and Prim enter the dining room. Clove sits down next to Finnick and starts to play around with a very deadly looking knife.

Finnick: What's that?

Clove: (smiling evilly) Oh nothing.

Breakfast ends without any killings. As Finnick gets up and Clove follows him to the hallways.

Clove: Finally I can now finish eating this buffoon's hair.

Finnick: What?

Clove: I mean I finally can get my scavenging from a balloon.

Finnick: Weirdo.

Clove raises her knife, about to stab Finnick when he turns around.

Finnick: Damn! Forgot my-wait why are you trying stab me?

Clove: I wasn't trying to stab you! I was trying to…uhhhh….scratch my back with it!

Clove starts to scratch her back with the knife as the skin is being slashed weird crap starts to come out from the cuts and apparently Haymitch, who just happned to be passing by, sees Clove's back being weird. He points and screams-

Haymitch: FAKE! THAT GIRL IS A FAKE!

Haymitch runs to the wall with the "emergency flamethrower" and burns the Clove/thing alive.

Clove/Thing: BUUUUUUUURRRRRN! AJKJQIOHOSHAIHOFHPHIPAUH *dies*

Haymitch glares at Finnick

Haymitch: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Finnick: Hmmm? Oh yeah! What?

Haymitch: Never mind, but can I ask you something?

Finnick: What?

Haymitch: Did Clove ever touch you?

Finnick: Eww, gross. NO!

Haymitch: Good! Then I think we should be fi-

Suddenly Katniss, Cato, Gale come running frantically down the hallway.

Cato: RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!

Finnick: What's wrong?

Gale: HER!

Prim now what looks like a demented bellsprout come running down the hallway whipping her demented vine arms everywhere.

Finnick: QUICK! Haymitch BURN HER!

Haymitch squeezes the trigger, but it looks like it's out of fuel whoops too bad so sad. Hey! I made a rhyme!

Haymitch: Bah! Screw it!

He chucks the flamethrower at the bellsprout/Prim/Thing which happens to eat the flamethrower.

Gale: Quick! TOO THE BAT-CAVE ROBIN!

Haymitch: This place has a bat-cave?

Gale: No, but we do have a panic room.

Finnick: For what?

Gale: For panicking of course!

Prim/Thing/bellsprout: WOULD YOU HUMANS PLLLEASE JUST RUN ALREADY I'M TIRED OF WAITING!

Katniss: You could have eaten us all like 2 minutes ago.

Prim/Thing/Bellsprout: (running) RAWRRRRRR!

Gale: QUICK! TO THE PANIC ROOM!

The gang flees from the monster and starts running for the panic room. They reach the end of the hallway, Gale presses a button and a touch screen shows up.

Katniss: HURRY UP! She's catching up!

Gale: Wait ok?

Computer: What would you like to do?

A: Make a hot dog

B: Watch My Little Pony

Or C: Escape from a monster that is catching up to you?

Gale: C! Yeah.

Computer: You have chosen C: Escape from a monster catching up to you. Now how would you like to escape?

Would it be?

A: Garden with the thing.

B: Talk with the thing

Or C: Enter the Panic room?

Finnick: Man! Is it just me or is Prim running really slow?

Gale: C.

The touch screen disappears and a ladder comes out of the wall.

Gale: Quick everyone! Climb!

Finnick: WAIIIIT! Can I go up first?

Gale: WHY!

Finnick: Because in the third book I-

Katniss: JUST SHUT UP AND START CLIMBING THE DAMN LADDER!

Finnick: …meanie.

Everyone manages to enter the panic room and then Prim/bellsprout/thing hits the wall face first.

Gale: That was a close one.

Haymitch: Alright now did Prim touch anyone here?

Cato: She grabbed my arm. Does that count-

Haymitch: INFECTED! WE MUST USE HIM AS A SACRIFICE TO THE THING!

Haymitch gets rubber gloves on lifts up Cato and prepares to throw him to Prim/Thing/Bellsprout.

Katniss: WAIT! How do YOU know he's infected?

Haymitch: Beetee's ghost told me that if any part of the thing's cell gets on a life form the cell will take the host over!

Haymitch: Throws Cato down where he is NOMed by Prim/Thing/Bellsprout.

Haymitch: Alright now that we got that taken care of who wants-

Finnick, who is huddled in the corner is laughing maniacally.

Katniss: Why is he going insane?

Finnick: I forgot to tell you that I can (Mutates) WILL EAT YOU ALL!

Everyone: 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: DANGIT I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR IT'S CHARACTERS! NOR DO I OWN ANY MOVIE, TV SHOW, VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS MENTIONED THIS IS ALL FO ENTERTAINMENT PORPOISES! I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC EITHER!

A/N: Well my conscience got to me and told me to continue this I am hoping you are hap—py?

Previously

Finnick, Gale, Katniss, and Haymitch are taking shelter in the Bat-I mean panic room.

Finnick: I'll EAT YOU ALL!

Everyone: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU

He didn't really say that. ANYWAYS let's continue.

Finnick mutates and stalks toward the remaining survivors.

Gale: I'M SCAHHAAARED!

Katniss: (Sarcasm) NOOO! Why would you be?

As Finnthing is about to eat them when the ground under him conveniently breaks under him and he falls on top of Prim/Bellsprout/thing.

Haymitch: Alright now that we have this thing right under it's time to bring in the Pyro!

He takes out a Walkie-Talkie

Haymitch: BURN THAT SON A GLITCH BISCUIT SO THAT I CAN GO HOME AND HAVE A DRINK!

Gale: Who's "Pyro"?

Running down the hallway where the trio is underneath is a dude carrying a flamethrower, wearing an asbestos lined suit, and covering his face with a gas mask.

He runs to the "thing" and burns that sheet biscuit to crisps.

Haymitch: Perfect now we can go home! Yo! Pyro!

Pyro: MMMPH?

Haymitch: Call a hovercraft!

Pyro: MMFF MMMPH MMMMMFFH!

Katniss: How do you know what he's saying?

Haymitch: I actually don't know.

A hovercraft busts through the wall.

Random pilot: Get in!

The trio gets in and the hovercraft flies away with the Pyro waving.

Pyro: MMMPH MMMM MFFFMFFFF!

Gale: Well MMMF MMPH to you too!

Katniss: That's it I'm never going on a vacation set up by Gale again!

_We all live in a in a yellow submarine._

Haymitch: DAMNIT WHO TURNED ON THAT SONG AGAIN!

Concluding note: Yes this is the end well not really. I am actually planning another fic that well be like a TV show with new chapters every week and each chapter will be at least 1,000 words! It will sort of be a sequel to this. And sorry if the ending was Deus ex Machina ending.


End file.
